Maya Amano
Maya Amano is a playable character in Persona 2: Innocent Sin and the protagonist in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. She is the first female protagonist of the Persona series as well as the oldest. She is infamous for her optimistic outlook. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Major Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Protagonist *Persona 3: Handle for another character *DemiKids: Dark Version: BattleNet Opponent *DemiKids: Light Version: BattleNet Opponent Personality Maya Amano is a cheerful and compassionate woman, and works as a reporter for the teen magazine ''Coolest. Maya is also known for her motto, "Let's Think Positive!". Maya often takes the role of a leader in the group, despite not being the protagonist. Her unstoppable optimism and kindheartedness inspired and encouraged the group throughout the events of the game, making her an unforgettable force within the world they inhabited. Maya also often cheers the party up with her stuffed rabbit doll, which she calls "Mr. Bunbun". Even in her dying breath, she tells the party to be positive, telling them "Mr. Bunbun" will not be happy if they are sad. Maya functions as the silent protagonist in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Profile Persona 2 ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Maya Amano is a writer for Kismet Publishing working on the teen magazine Coolest. In the events of hearing rumors regarding a wish-granting genie called Joker, who grants anyone any wish, Maya became intrigued and tries to investigate behind the rumors. Her investigation ends up in the Seven Sisters High School, in which she meets Tatsuya Suou and the others, setting the events of Innocent Sin. Although Tatsuya and his friends forced themselves to forget, Maya had known them 10 years ago, as childhood friends. They formed a group called the Masked Circle, in which they hid their identities from one another with masks. She taught them the game "Master Persona", which would allow all of them to manifest a Persona and would also save Maya's life. However, one day Maya revealed that she would have to move away. To prevent this, she was locked inside the shrine at which they played, which the kids believed would force her to stay, if she wasn't available at the time her parents moved. Although Tatsuya Suou wanted no part, Lisa Silverman and Eikichi Mishina did it anyway and locked him along with Maya. During the night, the shrine was set on fire by Tatsuya Sudou. Maya was not killed thanks to her Persona awakening, but she was severely injured and developed a phobia of fire. Jun Kurosu, one of Maya's closest friends, was lead by Nyarlathotep to believe that Maya had died in the fire. As a result, he developed a lingering grudge against the others, and it lead to him taking the role of Joker. After the party's final confrontation with Nyarlathotep, Ms. Ideal stabs Maya with the Lance of Longinus. Due to a rumor that wounds inflicted from it could not be healed, it inflicts a mortal wound. Even in her dying breath, she tells the party to be positive, telling them "Mr. Rabbit" will not be happy if they are sad, and finally dies, fufilling the Oracle of Maiya and destroying the world, with the exception of Sumaru City. Stricken with grief and devastated over her death, the party demands Philemon to do something about it. Philemon agrees to bring her back, but in an 'alternate world' with a hefty price — everyone must forget Maya and the friendship they shared. Everyone willingly discards their memory, but during the process Tatsuya out and out refuses to forget through sheer force of will. In the events of doing so, Tatsuya ends up in the 'alternate' universe with all his memories intact, causing a paradox and setting the events of Eternal Punishment. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Maya functions as the silent protagonist in Eternal Punishment. She still writes for Coolest, often working along side Yukino Mayuzumi. While working on a story about JOKER, she stumbles upon JOKER himself. He forces Maya, Katsuya Suou, and Ulala Serizawa to summon their Personas, and they wind up pursuing him. ''Persona 3'' The name Maya appears in Persona 3 as the online screen name for the Hermit Social Link character, Isako Toriumi, in the English version of the game. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Maya is a A-Rank BattleNet opponent that's said to be a reporter that prefers to use recovery spells and bird demons. Defeating her 25 times earns a War Crow, 30 times a Garuda. Contact ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Solo Contacts * Interview: Maya interviews the enemy. * Consult: Maya consults with the enemy. * Discuss Parents: Maya talks about parents. * Compliment: Maya compliments the enemy. Group Contacts * Maya + Tatsuya: Maya tries to get Tatsuya's attention. (Gained after exiting the Air Raid shelter.) * Maya + Eikichi: Maya interviews Eikichi. (Gained automatically after the Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Maya + Yukino: Maya and Yukino perform a comedy routine. (Available from start.) * Maya + Eikichi + Lisa: Maya, Eikichi, and Lisa perform a comedy routine. (Gained automatically after the Club Zodiac dungeon.) * Maya + Lisa + Yukino: Maya, Lisa, and Yukino seduce the enemy. (Available from start.) * Maya + Jun: Maya acts like a big sister towards Jun. * Maya + Jun + Tatsuya: Maya and Jun comment on their growth and recollect about their past. Tatsuya observes. * Maya + Lisa + Jun: Maya and Lisa seduce the enemy, while Jun asks for the demon's mercy. Battle Quotes Innocent Sin *''Ready or not, here I go!'' (when entering a battle) *''It's whoop-ass time!'' (when entering a battle) *''Yikes!'' (when entering a battle on low HP) *''Freeze!'' (when attacking) *''There!'' (when attacking) *''Bulls-eye!'' (when attacking) *''Huh!'' (when attacking) *''Persona!'' (when summoning a Persona) *''Come to me!'' (when summoning a Persona) *''Ciao!' (when summoning a Persona)'' *''Omni Dimension!'' (when using Omni Dimension with Maia and Maia Prime) *''Dark Dimension!'' (when Shadow Maya uses Dark Dimension, the dark counterpart to Omni Dimension, with Reverse Maia) *''Crescent Mirror!'' (when using Crescent Mirror with Artemis) *''Are you ready? Here goes!'' (when using Fusion Spells) *''Grand Cross!'' (when using Grand Cross) *''See you next time!'' (when escaping) *''Grab your asses and run!'' (when escaping) *''No...'' (when KO'ed) *''I'm sorry...'' (after winning a battle) *''Did I overdo it?'' (after winning a battle) *''Ohhh yeah, whoop-ass complete!'' (rare victory quote) *''I know they're demons, but...'' *sigh* I guess you get used to it. (rare victory quote) Eternal Punishment *''Let's do it!'' (when entering a battle) *''Whoop-ass time!'' (when entering a battle) *''This is not good!'' (when entering a battle with low HP) *''There!'' (when attacking) *''Snap shot!'' (when attacking) *''Persona!'' (when summoning a Persona) *''Ciao!'' (when summoning a Persona) *''Now, go!'' (when summoning a Persona) *''Artemis!'' (when using Crescent Mirror with Artemis) *''Let's go, ready?'' (when using Fusion Spells) *''Let's fuse a spell!'' (when using Fusion Spells) *''Everyone, c'mon!'' (when using Fusion Spells) *''Whoop-ass completed!'' (after winning a battle) *''I'm sorry...'' (after winning a battle) *''Hmm... Did I overdo it?'' (rare victory quote) *''Is that all?'' (rare victory quote) *''I've felt this before...'' (rare victory quote) *''I want to meet him... Stay out of my way!'' (rare victory quote) *''See - you - next - time!'' (when retreating) *''Grab your asses and run!'' (when retreating) *''No way!'' (when KO'ed) *''I can't, not here...'' (game over) *''I'm sorry... Tatsuya...'' (game over) *''Do you have anything to say to your fans? (Interviewing demon) Gallery P2I-amanoMaya2.jpg|Most of Maya's expressions, her childhood self, and her Shadow Side. Maya Amano render.png|Artwork from the Innocent Sin remake P2EP-Maya.jpg|Maya Amano in the ''Eternal Punishment PSP remake. Maya P2 Trailer.jpg|Maya in the Persona 2: Eternal Punishment PSP trailer. full-5.jpg|Maya's Fusion Spell cut-in portrait for Eternal Punishment's PSP remake Maya making of 1.png|Maya in the tech demo of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maya making of 2.png|Maya in the tech demo of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne maya costume.jpg|Mitsuru and Artemisia as Maya and Artemis in Persona 4 Arena Trivia * When the party goes to get her legendary weapon from Garcon Soejima, he tells them that the only way she can get the weapon is to eat his spaghetti horse mackerel (spaghetti di kusaya in the PSP translation). She states this is her hated food. * In Persona 3, the player can befriend a character in the fictional MMO "Innocent Sin Online" (which itself is a reference to Persona 2: Innocent Sin), who uses the name "Maya". * The way Maya faces her shadow in Innocent Sin is the most special one among the rest of the playable characters (including those from Persona 4) in that Maya has never admitted her Shadow is a part of her, but is always denying it even after her Shadow's defeat because she does not want to admit that she hates the kids for the incident ten years ago. *Satomi Tadashi, the story writer, proposed the idea to allow Maya to speak in Eternal Punishment in the bonus content in the official blog of the PSP remake. This was dropped due to the tradition that the protagonist must remain silent because he/she represents the player.http://p2is.atlusnet.jp/blog/2012/05/post-70.html References Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists